Screaming in the Night
by Shadowheart51
Summary: A Halloween story. Ciel is running in the dead of night, frightened out of his mind.


Screaming in the Night

Ciel Phantomhive ran through the graveyard, barley able to breathe with all the running he had been doing for the past hour.

He tripped over a gravestone and was sent tumbling to the ground.

Slowly he lifted his head from the ground. He had lost the source of the noise, hadn't he?

Ciel listened and heard nothing. The rattling of chains were gone.

Or so he thought.

Chains rattled in the distance, coming closer by the second.

Ciel trembled in terror.

Where was Sebastian when you needed him?

The young earl pushed himself up to his feet and took off running again.

He settled his gaze on the large building a few yards a head of him.

Maybe if he hid in there he would be safe until his butler found him.

Once at the abandoned house Ciel pushed the door open with some difficulty. It swung open with a squeaky sound.

Ciel shivered but walked inside.

The door slammed shut behind him with frightening force. Ciel screamed. He couldn't stop himself.

He wrapped his arms around himself and stepped into the lobby of the large mansion.

_CREAK... CREAK... CREAK... CREAK..._

The floor creaked with the weight of someone's shoes.

It wasn't his. They belonged to someone who was in the house with him.

But who?

The footsteps stopped. Crickets began to chirp again.

Ciel walked into the living room. He clawed at the air as he ran into cobwebs.

Ciel sneezed and coughed as dust stirred up.

The wind howled as it raged outside, blowing against the house.

Ciel looked around the pitch-black room.

Something white flitted in the corner of his eye.

_'There are no ghosts, right? Ghosts are not real. They're a legend, a myth.' Ciel thought with a violent shutter._

Thunder crashed overhead. Lightning illuminated the room for a brief second.

Ciel screamed. He ran out of the house and into the woods beyond.

The mind thinks irrationally when in the face of danger. It was too true in the young Phantomhive's case.

Several minutes later Ciel cried out as his foot caught in a root and crashed to the ground.

The breath was knocked out of him and his vision went dark for a few seconds.

Ciel slowly sat up and looked around him.

"Where am I?" he said out loud.

A hooting owl was the only response he got.

Ciel's heart started to pound. He could hear blood pumping in his ears.

Suddenly he could hear the sound of rattling chains along with the roar of a chainsaw.

Ciel tried to get up to his feet. He cried out as pain ripped through his right ankle.

Ciel sat back down and pulled part of his pant leg up. His ankle was swollen and beginning to bruise.

The noise got closer and closer.

Ciel closed his eyes tightly, fearing the worst.

Everything became quiet.

...

"Young Master, are you alright?" a voice asked him.

"S...Sebastian?" Ciel whispered shakily opening his eye.

"I'm right here. My, what have you done to your ankle? It's twisted." Sebastian Michaelis said, crouching down beside him.

"Sebastian! Please take me home. I don't want to be here." Ciel whimpered all dignity set aside for the moment as he was throughly scare out of his mind. "I want this nightmare to end."

"As you wish, My Lord." Sebastian replied and picked Ciel up, carrying him home to the Phantomhive Mansion.

TWO HOURS LATER IN THE MANSION

Ciel's ankle had been wrapped up. He now laid in bed with his ankle propped up to lessen the swelling.

Ciel was still shaken up.

"I hate Halloween." he whispered to himself.

Sebastian walked into the room. He held a silver plate with a cup of steaming hot chocolate. An expensive kind.

He handed it to Ciel. "Here you are, My Lord."

"Thank you." Ciel said.

Ciel slowly drank it.

When he was done Sebastian said, "It's high time you go to bed, Master. You have a busy day tomorrow."

Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian," Ciel began.

Sebastian turned around from the door. "Yes Sir?"

"...Will you stay with me tonight? Until I fall asleep at least." Ciel asked his butler.

"Of course, Master." Sebastian replied. "I'll watch over you."

Sebastian sat the plate and empty cup on the dresser and went to cover Ciel up.

Sebastian sat down in the chair by the bed to watch over his young Lord for the night.


End file.
